Touch Me
by OXbluexbelleXO
Summary: VidCon can be an intense experience. PHVlogger/Schubes17 First Time fic.


Preston had never looked at anyone with a particular interest. He wondered occasionally what certain people looked like naked, but always for his own amusement, never lust. That was probably why he was so surprised when, as Schubes was walking towards him at the airport, Preston immediately pictured him stripping his clothes off with each step.

By the time he'd reached Preston, he was completely naked and reaching for the much taller boy, pressing their bodies together and forcing him into a kiss. Preston's hands went to Schubes' ass and grabbed hard.

Of course none of this was actually happening. Schubes was still fully clothed and giving Preston a traditional Man Hug, ensuring there was no pelvic touching and slapping him on the back.

Except that Preston's hands were in fact, on his ass. With the first squeeze, Schubes jerked back with a "whoa, dude."

Preston made a weird noise and flung his hands up around his head. "That's just me, I'm a pervert!" he exclaimed awkwardly.

Schubes just laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Good to see you, man."

Preston smiled after him as he walked away, but dropped it as soon as he turned away. "Crap." he muttered.

That night, the first night of VidCon 2012, was more than Preston had anticipated. It seemed like everyone was drunk and wanting to dance, and those were two things Preston refused to do.

He was back in his hotel room early, and had already made a video and been surfing Tumblr for an hour before there was a knock at the door. He'd been hearing rowdy party noises up and down the hall all night and considered ignoring it before he decided to against it. On his way, they pounded again and harder and he decided already that they were drunk.

His assumptions were proven right when Schubes stumbled into the room and fell against him, his forearms on Preston's chest. He was giggling.

"Oh, hi, there." Preston said suddenly with surprise, his hands jerking up to hover a safe distance above his shoulders.

"You've been up here forever, man. I've been looking for you." Schubes stood up as straight as he could, found his way to the bed, and sat down.

"Why?" Preston asked like it was the most ridiculous statement he'd ever heard. He pushed the door shut and sat back down in his desk chair, turning it around to face the room.

Schubes shrugged and laid back on the bed. "You grabbed my ass." He said it like it was the start of a new conversation.

Preston felt that all too familiar feeling of embarrassment and dread. He would trade any of piece of modern technology for the ability to erase memories. "That I did." he said without showing any emotion.

"You want to do it again?"

Preston was about to throw out a comeback but it was lost when Schubes looked him. There was just something about those beautiful eyes, made even brighter under the influence, that made Preston want to smile, but he resisted. All he could do was shake his head as he sunk down in his chair.

"Oh I think you do." Schubes smiled that deliciously charming smile, his eyes relaxed and he watched Preston from under his eyelashes as he rolled over and crawled up on the bed. He leaned up on his elbows and the dip at the small of his back was accentuated. It was a perfect curve, and Preston's breath caught in his throat when Schubes shifted his hips.

"You're drunk." Preston said.

"I wish you were, too. Then you'd be over here."

"What makes you so sure?"

He just smiled again. "Do you want to touch me, Preston?" His voice was low and Preston was getting hard just hearing it. He nodded without realizing it.

"Get over here."

Preston went to the bed and sat on the edge. Schubes studied his face, and leaned close to his shoulder.

"Touch me." he breathed.

Preston reached back without breaking eye contact and ran a palm over Schubes' butt cheek, pressing hard and making Schubes' lip snarl.

"Do you want to kiss me, Preston?"

Before he could answer, Schubes was kissing his neck. Preston kept massaging his ass, his hand moving faster to match his breathing.

Schubes leaned up to kiss his way up to Preston's jaw and sent a ragged breath into his ear. "Do you want to fuck me, Preston?"

Preston just stuttered before he was forced into silence as their mouths met. Arms went around his shoulders and Schubes rolled over, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Fuck me." Schubes mumbled against Preston's mouth.

He jerked back and said, "I've never done that before."

"I know, it's okay."

"Have you?"

Schubes smiled again. "Relax."

Preston flinched when Schubes reached for his belt buckle.

"Relax." Schubes repeated, snaking an arm around Preston's neck and pulling him down for another kiss while his other hand worked to unfasten his pants. "Take 'em off." he said roughly when he pulled away, and started working with his own.

Preston jerked them off maybe a little too quickly and watched Schubes wiggle his hips around to slide his own jeans off. He kicked them to the floor, his legs fell open and Preston went to kneel in the space. Schubes pulled him down on top of him by his shirt so their bodies were flush.

"My turn." Schubes said and his fingers pulsed over Preston's ass, digging in and releasing over and over again as their hips jolted together involuntarily. His hands came up just high enough to dig his thumbs under the waistband of Preston's boxers and he started to push them down. Preston pulled Schubes briefs down and a tangle of legs wrestled to get them the rest of the way off. Preston's hands ran up Schubes' sides under his shirt to attempt to rid him of the final bit of clothing. The act was accompanied with impatient, uneven breathing, and when he was finished, Schubes groped at Preston's shirt as quickly as he could and flung it across the room. Their hot, naked bodies rubbed together as they kissed roughly. Preston's length was grinding against Schubes', and when he couldn't handle it anymore, Schubes lifted his leg up and hooked it over Preston's forearm.

"Take me. Fuck me. Now." he huffed out. He grabbed Preston's cock and gave it a few strokes to get it wet with precome. Preston gave him full control, closing his eyes and just absorbing the feeling of his throbbing member being guided down Schubes taint.

Schubes let out a moan as the head found his entrance.

"Are you okay?" Preston asked.

"Fuck me, I'm not gonna' break." It came out like a plea.

Preston started thrusting his dick further and further into Schubes' tight hole. Preston went up to kiss him, moving his arm and letting Schubes' leg slid up to his shoulder, giving him even more space to move.

"Harder!" Schubes growled. He gripped the sheets at his sides, he dug his head back into the pillow, he bit Preston's lip so hard that the man on top whimpered.

Preston was all the way in now, propped up on his hands to get a better angle, and he just stared as Schubes writhed with pleasure under him. He'd found the sweet spot. He saw Schubes reaching for his cock and decided to do it for him before he had a chance. Finally, something Preston knew how to do.

He worked the shaft until Schubes grabbed his shoulders and moaned his name. As he came, he tightened around Preston, and made his elbows give out as Preston came too.

They breathed harshly into each other's ears, letting the aftershocks and spasms play out and when they had, Preston wrapped his arms around Schubes, who rolled over underneath him. Preston fit perfectly in the curve of Schubes' back, and his hand slid down to lay on his ass as they fell asleep.


End file.
